Love
by Sessuko Amora
Summary: Serena and her friends take a vacation to Las Vegas and you know the saying what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Well that's clearly not true since everyone who went to America came back to Japan changed. And what's this Kenji had a love child, who is always causing trouble. Raye and Serena might end up hating each other even more when they get the surprise of their life. Lemons
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_**_**:**** I do not own Sailor Moon, I only own the characters I have created. Please R&R (Write Reviews)**_

_**Title:**__** Love**_

_**Summary:**__** Serena and her friends take a vacation to Las Vegas and you know the saying what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Well that's clearly not true since everyone who went to America came back to Japan changed. And what's this Serena has other sibling who is always causing trouble. Raye and Serena might end up hating each other even more when they get the surpris of their life. Lemons later on.**_

_**Prologue:**__** Viva Las Vegas**_

''Attention ladies and Gentlemen, flight 510 is now boarding at gate 19B.'' a voice over the PA system declared causing many of the impatient business men to quickly leap out of their seats while the other passengers filed in behind them.

A group of seven beautiful young women stood at this gate anxiously waiting to board the plane. ''Well it's time for us to finally go to America!'' a girl with waist length bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and medium pale skin smiled.

''Tell me about it, Mina. I've been saving up for this trip for years.'' a girl with rear length midnight hair, purple eyes, and pale skin crossed her arms over her c-cup breast.

''Raye, did you remember to kiss _Chad_ good-bye!'' a girl with heel length blonde hair tied in very high meatballs, which rested on either side of her head, dark blues eyes, and medium light skin teased.

''_SERENA_, I already told you, he's not my boyfriend where JUST FRIENDS!'' Raye snapped.

''Oh please Raye, your just trying to convince yourself. You know you and Chad are like inseperable.'' a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail that went to the nape of her shoulders, rich emerald green eyes, and medium light skin.

''Not you too, Lita, we really are just friends!'' Raye growled.

''_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _  
_And you say he's just a friend, oh baby _  
_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _  
_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby _  
_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _  
_But you say he's just a friend.''_ Mina sang in Raye's ear and Raye pushed Mina away from her.

''You know what Mina…''

''Hey Serena, shouldn't you be more worried about your sister?'' a girl with short blue hair cut into a bob, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin asked.

''Ami, she's my _half_ sister and my father insisted on me bringing her along.'' Serena bitterly spat as they all stared at the girl with floor length silky snow white hair tied in a high ponytail that went past her rear, sky blue eyes, and fairly light skin.

''Yeah Serena, your older sister, Liuesia looks really upset.'' A girl with auburn wavy hair that rested just above her shoulders, rich green eyes, and pale skin.

''Fine Molly, I'll do it, but don't expect me to be all lovey dovey with her.'' Serena snapped as she walked towards her older half sister. ''What's wrong with you, Liuesia?'' Serena snarled.

''It's my boyfriend, he said that he'd see me off.'' Liuesia sadly sighed. ''Maybe he got caught up at the office.'' Lita said. ''Yeah, I'm sure he has a good reason to why he's a no show.'' Raye added.

''Hey, can we board the plane now. I didn't waste all this money to stand here waiting for Liuesia's boyfriend to show, who cares?'' Serena yelled as she tapped her foot and the other girls glared at her. ''Fine.''

They all walked unto the plane and six of the girls sat close together while Liuesia sat in a window seat by herself behind the other six girls.

In first class, sitting in a nice comfortable leather seat pulling out a tablet was a man who reeked of strictly business. He had short jet black hair, dark blue eyes, and fairly light skin. Next to him was a young man dressed in demin blue jean and a red t-shirt who was trying to flag down the stewardess to get a drink. He had short midnight hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin.

The next aisle over was two other men both dress casually and heavily drinking cocktails. One male had long silver waist length hair, dark blue eyes, and medium light skin. The other male had long wavy lower back dark auburn hair, rich grassy-green eyes, and pale skin.

Directly behind them were two other men both dressed casually. One male had short dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fairly light skin. The other male had bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin.

The business men rolled his eyes at his wasted friends and focus his attention back to his tablet, going over scheduled business meetings he would have to go to when the plane landed in America.

A very pretty stewardess with long rear length pink hair, purple eyes, and pale skin came over to him. ''Sir, please wait until the plane is in the air before you turn on any electronics.''

Deeply sighing he powered down his tablet and put it back in his laptop bag underneath his seat when he heard shouting from the coach.

''That Seiya, what a two-timing jerk, you deserve better than this.''

''I'll say, the next time I see him I'm going to put my foot so far down his…''

''Lita, would you calm down it's not that big a deal.''

''Serena, why are you such a meatball head?''

''Oh can you shut it already Raye! I can't believe I got stuck sitting next to you!''

''Like you had a choice in the matter, we have assigned seat dumpling!''

''Will you two knock it off!''

''Yeah, Ami's right, we have a friend in a relationship crisis right now!''

Typical young girls fresh out of high school are always usually have relationship problems. Rolling his eyes he laid his head back and waited until the plane took off.

In coach the six girls were all yelling and arguing over their new friend who was yet again sad that her long term boyfriend and fiance had broken heart into millions tiny pieces just like he had before. The stewardess intructed the passengers to buckle their seat beat and they were off on their long twenty-four hour flight to paradise.

The plane landed and the weary passengers all got off the plane Serena and her six friends had stopped their arguing so they wouldn't be too pissed off to do anything later. As the first class passengers got out of the plane three of the guys bumped into ten different people before their other three friends took hold of them and steadied them then quickly lead them to the saftey of their awaiting limo.

Once in the airport not much happened everyone just got their bags or good friends got the bags of their drunken moron's friends. The seven girls got their bags and headed to a tour bus so they could check into their hotel rooms. They arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel and checked in and then went to their Superior rooms, two girls in a room. Raye and Mina shared a room. Serena and Molly were in other room, and lastly Ami and Lita in other room. Liuesia had a room to herself not that she mind. All their rooms where directly side to side or across from one other. After they checked into the room they all went to the lobby to see what they were going to do.

"So what do we do first?" Mina questioned.

"I don't know, how about we go freshen up and head to a club or the strip?" Lita asked "I'm all for it, let's get going!" Raye smiled.

"You go ahead guys I'm going to relax in the deep soaking tub. I'll meet up with you guys later okay?"

"If that's what you want, but remember Liuesia, don't let him get to you."

"I'm fine Ami. He's not going to have any part of this vacation. This is strictly fun what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!" Liuesia tentatively smiled.

The other six girls freshened up and Serena gladly said her good-bye to her older half sister while the others had worried faces set upon their faces as they walked out of the hotel to enjoy the paradise of Vegas.

Liuesia returned to her room and began to soak in the tub and then helped herself to some wine before she dressed in a red one shoulder halter dress that went to her knees and it tightly squeezed her d-cup breast together. She put on six inch red pumps that highlighted her tone legs that seem to go on for miles.

Liuesia took the elevatar and went to the lobby and was heading for the hotel doors when she decides that she wasn't in the partying mood and then went to the bar. She might have told her friends she was okay with her boyfriend's numerous affairs and illegitimate children.

But in all honesty, she wasn't really fine. Not only did they fight over one of his numerous women who claimed that she had one of his children, but also his numerous times that he put his hands on her for deciding to go to America with just her sister and her sister's friends. He didn't like the fact that in America there where many males who could possible hit on her.

Yes he was jealous and possessive he was always worried that she couldn't handle any male hitting on her, but yet she was still a Virgin Mary.

"What can I get for you little lady?" the bartender asked as she sat in the red with a tint of black bar stool.

"A non alcoholic beverages, like a Shirley Temple."

"Are you sure that's what you want little lady?"

"Yeah I've never been a big fan of liquor." she answered with a laugh.

The six young ladies were having a blast, Lita and Mina, where playing craps while Raye was close by playing the slot machine cussing every time she lost. Serena and Molly were playing poker and they couldn't contain their laughter at her because they had told her not to play in the first place. "Cut the shit Serena! It's not like your doing any better than me over there." Raye had yelled out after her tenth time of not getting a match and they continued to laugh at her.

"Calm down Raye, we're just having a little fun!" Molly stated

"Come on guys let's go fine a club or something." Lita frowned as she put her hands behind her head.

"Alright let's blow this dump!" Serena screamed.

The girls left the guy invested casino and walked down the street to a club, the lights were bright and all the people walking about were gods compared to what the girls seen back at home in Japan. The girls couldn't wait for the real fun to being. Each girl had one thing on their mind for this vacation and that was shameless sex well except for Molly who had a nerd boyfriend back at home by the name of Melvin.

The six males left the airport and got in the pure white hummer limo and the business man was working on some more paper work while his three druken jackass friends went for the liquor the only two that didn't reach for anything while in the limo was the man who sat next to the business man and the man with short dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fairly light skin.

One of the drunken males who had bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin asked ''Yo, Da ri en, y r chuz mallayz twerking?'' (Yo, Darien, why are you always working?)

"Because unlike you Jadeite, I did not take this trip to waste money and my father is hoping to merge with a company that's here and as the successor of his company I must learn to make important business decisions."

"Well when is your first meeting, stick in the mud Dar?" the male with short midnight hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin questioned.

"7am Jetaru, I believe I'll be there until 7pm."

''Come on Dar let's go out and have some fun tonite!'' the male with short dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fairly light skin smiled.

''No I have to much work to do Andrew.''

"Ay 'et's 'o toe 'da 'ar ' Nerite" Jadeite spoke drunkenly to the male with long wavy lower back dark auburn hair, rich grassy-green eyes, and pale skin.  
(Hey let's go to the bar Nephrite)

''Eah, 'et's 'o 'toe' 'da' 'ar' jith chuz Makite!'' Nephrite smiled as he pointed to the male with long white hair waist length, dark blue eyes, and medium light skin. (Yeah, let's go to the bar with you Malachite!)

The business man known as Darien rolled his eyes for the twentith time today and went back to his paper work. The limo stopped at the hotel and Darien was left to bring the bags of his friends to their rooms while bringing his own to his presidential Strip-View Suite. While his friends decided to share rooms. Jetaru and Andrew wanted to be in a room together because it would be like it was in college when the three of them shared a room. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite shared a room since they also did so in college.

Darien sighed knowing very well that his friends were going to look for some young girls who they could get a quick fuck out of, sighing he went back to his papers while drinking a few bottles of wine. It was way past 10 pm when Darien decided that he wanted to take a break from his work so he went to the deep soaking tub and sat there for what felt like an eternity.

After he took his bath he dressed in a black suit. He took the elevatar down to the lobby and went to the hotel doors, but decided against it seeing that he didn't want any skanky looking girl to throw themselves on him like they always do when they seen him enter into any club.

On top of that he didn't want to see any of the gold diggers his friends fucked with especially after his break up with Trista Meioh, his fiance and the woman who he's been with for twelve years. So he went to the bar and sat four seats away from a girl that had silky snow white hair, sky blue eyes, and fairly light skin. She was dressed in a red one shoulder halter dress.

"What can I get for you sir?" the bartender questioned after setting down a Shirley Temple in a cocktail class before the said young lady.

"I think I drank too much at my suite and I don't want any more alcoholic beverages so how about what she's having a Shirley Temple." Darien smiled.

"Coming right up sir, and you missy I think you need to slow down on the Temples before you get a brain freeze. I think you had enough."

"I'm more thing good Henry, I'm great! Besides I don't have that far to walk my room isn't far." the young woman spoke which caught Darien's attention.

Darien has met many different styles and types of women from around the world he used to date the international super model in Japan as well as becoming an actress here in America, but out of all the women he's known none have ever been able to make him hard with just speaking, what a innocent Angel this girl is. He wanted to meet this young lady and find out all he could about her, so he got up and sat closer to her.

"Excuse me Miss is this seat taken?"  
"Well if that isn't the most used 80s line in the book, if you wish to sit down next to me then do so. It's not that big of a deal." She stated.  
"Very well, since you put it that way,'' Darien smiled as he sat down next to her. ''By the way, my name is Darien, and you are?"

"Liuesia, and by the looks of it Mr. Darien you must be here on business?"

"Yes, my father is a well known C.E.O of the Shields Inc. He enjoys making business deal in this city."

''So your father is the C.E.O of Shields Inc. and by the looks of it you don't really care for it too much, do you?'' Liuesia asked

"No, I prefer doing things at my office like a real business men should. However, it would seem that my friends and my parents seem to likes it so…"

They continued to chat and drink while acrossed the Las Vegas world their friends were having a ball. Lita had found a great club and they were dancing holes in their stilettos. Not once did they think about there friend and how she was supposed to meet them later on. They were pulling numerous guys to the dance floor and danced with them and grind their huge tight asses onto their groins. It wasn't until Lita went for drinks did the real fun begin.

"May I have one sex on the beach, two Moonshine, one lava flow, one blue balls on the rocks and a bloody Mary?" Liat asked the bartender.

"Hey there, my name is Nephrite, how would you let to accompany me to my bedroom tonight?"

"Eeww gross, you perv get away from me!" Lita yelled as Nephrite smiled, put a hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt by her words while Lita's friends came running over when they heard her yell.

"You wounded me, meet my friends this is Jetaru, Andrew, Malachite, Jadeite, and I'm Nephrite. And you all are?'' he asked as Lita sighed.

''My name is Lita, they're Molly, Serena, Ami, Raye and Minako.'' She introduced her friends.

"Minako as in Minako Aino, heiress to the Aino's Soap Company?" Andrew shockingly questioned.

"Yes?" Mina frowned.

''My parents own the Fruits Parlor Crown and the Game Center Crown…''

''My father is pondering over merging with your company.'' Mina stated.

''Do you want to dance?'' Andrew asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Sure, but don't think I'll put in a good word for you to my father.'' Mina shoved her index finger in his muscular chest.

''That was never my intention, Minako, my dear.''

They left the others and went to the dance floor, Andrew and Mina dance closed. Literally there was no space between them. She began to slow grind on him resulting in him sharply exhaling. Lita and Ami were sitting closed by drinking their alcohol watching them when Malachite and Nephrite walked up to them. ''Hey do you want to dance?'' they both asked and it wasn't long before they were on the dance floor doing the samething to them like Mina was doing to Andrew.

''Raye, your hair is in my drink!'' Serena yelled as Raye flung her hair causing more of her hair to fly into Serena bloody mary.

''It's not like your drinking it, Ser-re-nah!'' Raye teased as Jetaru walked up to Serena. ''Would you like to dance?''

''But of course, I've been dying to slow dance on someone since my awful breakup last year.'' Serena smiled as she joined her friends on the dance floor. It wasn't long before Raye was asked to dance by Jadeite and they all were enjoying themselves, well everyone except Molly who was now wishing Melvin was there with her. She lonely stared at her friends who were dancing the night away.

Sunlight creeped it way into the room and shone brilliantly over the two figures in the bed. Waking up from a deep peaceful sleep, slowly peeking out of one eye this figure was hit not by the brightness of the sun but by the throbbing between her legs. Groaning from the soreness the figure rose from the bed to only gasp in shock at her nude body. Turning back to the bed she saw the most god-like musculine guy sleeping there. But there in the middle of the bed the most shocking thing of all: the small dark blood red staining, telling her that she had indeed had sex with this stranger.

_Oh my god Liuesia, what have you done? Not only are you a love child, but you are no longer a virgin mary! Seiya is so going to kill me._

Liuesia silently and quickly dress and fled the room and once she made it to her room she put a do not disturb sign on the door. She kind of figured that none of her so called friends came back to their rooms last night. Liuesia got some new clothes and quickly hopped behind the glass door separating the tub from the shower, hoping to watch the image of what she done out of her mind. When she got out of the shower she dressed and stayed in her room all day even when her sister and her friends banged on her door.

_What happened last night?_

Darien stretched as he woke up from a wonderful and soundless slumber. He rolled over because he had thought he woke up earlier and saw the angel from last night in his bed, but when he rolled over he saw nothing figuring that he was still dreaming he rose for the bed and went to take a shower. When he was done showering he walked out of the bath room in a towel with the water droplets slowly rolling down his six pack. He quickly made note of the small dark blood red stain in the middle of the bed telling him that he wasn't alone last night and the Angel was a virgin or use to be one anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in disappointment since he thought that the angel would be a lot harder to get into bed, but apparently she was just like the rest. He left the hotel and got in the limo and headed off to his business meeting, back in the hotel his friends were waking up to greet their day and were excited to see the girls from last night again since they all exchanged numbers right before sex.

A week past and Serena and her friends were sitting on a plane on their way home. Liuesia was left alone in a seat by the window yet again while her friends talked about the men they would be dating when they returned back to Japan. But during their vacation, not once has Liuesia seen the beautiful god-like man she gave her most treasured posession too. She couldn't even remember his name only what he looked like sleeping and something that had to do with the Shields Inc. Now she and her friends were on another plane going back home. All of the girls talked non stop about seeing their guys in Japan since they all lived there. Molly was clearly overjoyed to be seeing her Melvin again.

"What happened to you Li-Li?" Lita questioned. ''Yeah you look out of it, Li-Li.'' Mina worrily stated.

"I don't remember who I slept with. All I remember is waking up in his bed." Liuesia hang her head in shame.

"You can't be certain that you slept with him." Raye declared while Liuesia fiddled with her thumbs ''There was a dark blood red stain in the center of the bed when I woke up.''

"Holy shit, your not a Virgin Mary anymore!'' Serena teased as tears formed in Liuesia's eyes.

''Serena…not now!'' Molly whispered. ''But what about him, weren't you waiting for marriage?" Serena taunted.

"I don't know and it's not like I can talk to him I don't remember anything about him except the fact that he looks like a god and the Shields Inc. And besides he'll know something is wrong if we got married." Liuesia stated as she nearly was at the verge of tears.

"Aw Li-Li are you sure you don't want to look for him?'' Lita questioned. ''It's her choice, it's not a big deal she lost her virginity so what it's not a big deal!'' Serena stated as she down her cocktail.

''Liuesia, I just want you to know that we're here for you if you need us." Ami said  
"Yeah, Liuesia I'm sure our father would be quite pleased that you fucked around!'' Serena laughed as the other girls glared at her.

''I'm more worried about what Seiya's going to do to me when I get back to our mansion.'' Liuesia couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

''Li-Li you can't be serious?'' Raye frowned

''Your going back to the cheater?'' Lita yelled

''We've been together for ten years, who else am I going to go to and beside I love him to death.''

''Yeah, you must have loved that guy you gave your virginity to too, huh?'' Serena laughed as Liuesia downcast her head.

''I'm sorry that I ever slept with that guy.'' Liuesia wailed

"It's alright I'm sure nothing would come of it anyway, _Li-Li_." Serena stated as she played with her finger nails.

"Alright ladies, it's time to go back to our boring little lives in Japan and say good-bye to fun forever." Mina sighed

"Goodbye Las Vegas!" all the girls shouted and giggled about the trip, well everyone except for Liuesia who whispered ''Good riddance Las Vegas, may you never come back to haunt me.''

8/03/13


	2. The Aftermath

_**Title:**__** Love**_

_**Summary:**__** Serena and her friends take a vacation to Las Vegas and you know the saying what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Well that's clearly not true since everyone who went to America came back to Japan changed. And what's this Serena has other sibling who is always causing trouble. Raye and Serena might end up hating each other even more when they get the surpris of their life. Lemons later on.**_

_**Prologue:**__** Viva Las Vegas**_

''Attention ladies and Gentlemen, flight 510 is now boarding at gate 19B.'' a voice over the PA system declared causing many of the impatient business men to quickly leap out of their seats while the other passengers filed in behind them.

A group of seven beautiful young women stood at this gate anxiously waiting to board the plane. ''Well it's time for us to finally go to America!'' a girl with waist length bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and medium pale skin smiled.

''Tell me about it, Mina. I've been saving up for this trip for years.'' a girl with rear length midnight hair, purple eyes, and pale skin crossed her arms over her c-cup breast.

''Raye, did you remember to kiss _Chad_ good-bye!'' a girl with heel length blonde hair tied in very high meatballs, which rested on either side of her head, dark blues eyes, and medium light skin teased.

''_SERENA_, I already told you, he's not my boyfriend where JUST FRIENDS!'' Raye snapped.

''Oh please Raye, your just trying to convince yourself. You know you and Chad are like inseperable.'' a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail that went to the nape of her shoulders, rich emerald green eyes, and medium light skin.

''Not you too, Lita, we really are just friends!'' Raye growled.

''_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _  
_And you say he's just a friend, oh baby _  
_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _  
_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby _  
_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _  
_But you say he's just a friend.''_ Mina sang in Raye's ear and Raye pushed Mina away from her.

''You know what Mina…''

''Hey Serena, shouldn't you be more worried about your sister?'' a girl with short blue hair cut into a bob, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin asked.

''Ami, she's my _half_ sister and my father insisted on me bringing her along.'' Serena bitterly spat as they all stared at the girl with floor length silky snow white hair tied in a high ponytail that went past her rear, sky blue eyes, and fairly light skin.

''Yeah Serena, your older sister, Liuesia looks really upset.'' A girl with auburn wavy hair that rested just above her shoulders, rich green eyes, and pale skin.

''Fine Molly, I'll do it, but don't expect me to be all lovey dovey with her.'' Serena snapped as she walked towards her older half sister. ''What's wrong with you, Liuesia?'' Serena snarled.

''It's my boyfriend, he said that he'd see me off.'' Liuesia sadly sighed. ''Maybe he got caught up at the office.'' Lita said. ''Yeah, I'm sure he has a good reason to why he's a no show.'' Raye added.

''Hey, can we board the plane now. I didn't waste all this money to stand here waiting for Liuesia's boyfriend to show, who cares?'' Serena yelled as she tapped her foot and the other girls glared at her. ''Fine.''

They all walked unto the plane and six of the girls sat close together while Liuesia sat in a window seat by herself behind the other six girls.

In first class, sitting in a nice comfortable leather seat pulling out a tablet was a man who reeked of strictly business. He had short jet black hair, dark blue eyes, and fairly light skin. Next to him was a young man dressed in demin blue jean and a red t-shirt who was trying to flag down the stewardess to get a drink. He had short midnight hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin.

The next aisle over was two other men both dress casually and heavily drinking cocktails. One male had long silver waist length hair, dark blue eyes, and medium light skin. The other male had long wavy lower back dark auburn hair, rich grassy-green eyes, and pale skin.

Directly behind them were two other men both dressed casually. One male had short dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fairly light skin. The other male had bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin.

The business men rolled his eyes at his wasted friends and focus his attention back to his tablet, going over scheduled business meetings he would have to go to when the plane landed in America.

A very pretty stewardess with long rear length pink hair, purple eyes, and pale skin came over to him. ''Sir, please wait until the plane is in the air before you turn on any electronics.''

Deeply sighing he powered down his tablet and put it back in his laptop bag underneath his seat when he heard shouting from the coach.

''That Seiya, what a two-timing jerk, you deserve better than this.''

''I'll say, the next time I see him I'm going to put my foot so far down his…''

''Lita, would you calm down it's not that big a deal.''

''Serena, why are you such a meatball head?''

''Oh can you shut it already Raye! I can't believe I got stuck sitting next to you!''

''Like you had a choice in the matter, we have assigned seat dumpling!''

''Will you two knock it off!''

''Yeah, Ami's right, we have a friend in a relationship crisis right now!''

Typical young girls fresh out of high school are always usually have relationship problems. Rolling his eyes he laid his head back and waited until the plane took off.

In coach the six girls were all yelling and arguing over their new friend who was yet again sad that her long term boyfriend and fiance had broken heart into millions tiny pieces just like he had before. The stewardess intructed the passengers to buckle their seat beat and they were off on their long twenty-four hour flight to paradise.

The plane landed and the weary passengers all got off the plane Serena and her six friends had stopped their arguing so they wouldn't be too pissed off to do anything later. As the first class passengers got out of the plane three of the guys bumped into ten different people before their other three friends took hold of them and steadied them then quickly lead them to the saftey of their awaiting limo.

Once in the airport not much happened everyone just got their bags or good friends got the bags of their drunken moron's friends. The seven girls got their bags and headed to a tour bus so they could check into their hotel rooms. They arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel and checked in and then went to their Superior rooms, two girls in a room. Raye and Mina shared a room. Serena and Molly were in other room, and lastly Ami and Lita in other room. Liuesia had a room to herself not that she mind. All their rooms where directly side to side or across from one other. After they checked into the room they all went to the lobby to see what they were going to do.

"So what do we do first?" Mina questioned.

"I don't know, how about we go freshen up and head to a club or the strip?" Lita asked "I'm all for it, let's get going!" Raye smiled.

"You go ahead guys I'm going to relax in the deep soaking tub. I'll meet up with you guys later okay?" 

"If that's what you want, but remember Liuesia, don't let him get to you." 

"I'm fine Ami. He's not going to have any part of this vacation. This is strictly fun what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!" Liuesia tentatively smiled.

The other six girls freshened up and Serena gladly said her good-bye to her older half sister while the others had worried faces set upon their faces as they walked out of the hotel to enjoy the paradise of Vegas.

Liuesia returned to her room and began to soak in the tub and then helped herself to some wine before she dressed in a red one shoulder halter dress that went to her knees and it tightly squeezed her d-cup breast together. She put on six inch red pumps that highlighted her tone legs that seem to go on for miles.

Liuesia took the elevatar and went to the lobby and was heading for the hotel doors when she decides that she wasn't in the partying mood and then went to the bar. She might have told her friends she was okay with her boyfriend's numerous affairs and illegitimate children.

But in all honesty, she wasn't really fine. Not only did they fight over one of his numerous women who claimed that she had one of his children, but also his numerous times that he put his hands on her for deciding to go to America with just her sister and her sister's friends. He didn't like the fact that in America there where many males who could possible hit on her.

Yes he was jealous and possessive he was always worried that she couldn't handle any male hitting on her, but yet she was still a Virgin Mary.

"What can I get for you little lady?" the bartender asked as she sat in the red with a tint of black bar stool. 

"A non alcoholic beverages, like a Shirley Temple." 

"Are you sure that's what you want little lady?" 

"Yeah I've never been a big fan of liquor." she answered with a laugh.

The six young ladies were having a blast, Lita and Mina, where playing craps while Raye was close by playing the slot machine cussing every time she lost. Serena and Molly were playing poker and they couldn't contain their laughter at her because they had told her not to play in the first place. "Cut the shit Serena! It's not like your doing any better than me over there." Raye had yelled out after her tenth time of not getting a match and they continued to laugh at her.

"Calm down Raye, we're just having a little fun!" Molly stated 

"Come on guys let's go fine a club or something." Lita frowned as she put her hands behind her head. 

"Alright let's blow this dump!" Serena screamed.

The girls left the guy invested casino and walked down the street to a club, the lights were bright and all the people walking about were gods compared to what the girls seen back at home in Japan. The girls couldn't wait for the real fun to being. Each girl had one thing on their mind for this vacation and that was shameless sex well except for Molly who had a nerd boyfriend back at home by the name of Melvin.

The six males left the airport and got in the pure white hummer limo and the business man was working on some more paper work while his three druken jackass friends went for the liquor the only two that didn't reach for anything while in the limo was the man who sat next to the business man and the man with short dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fairly light skin.

One of the drunken males who had bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin asked ''Yo, Da ri en, y r chuz mallayz twerking?'' (Yo, Darien, why are you always working?)

"Because unlike you Jadeite, I did not take this trip to waste money and my father is hoping to merge with a company that's here and as the successor of his company I must learn to make important business decisions." 

"Well when is your first meeting, stick in the mud Dar?" the male with short midnight hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin questioned. 

"7am Jetaru, I believe I'll be there until 7pm."

''Come on Dar let's go out and have some fun tonite!'' the male with short dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fairly light skin smiled.

''No I have to much work to do Andrew.'' 

"Ay 'et's 'o toe 'da 'ar ' Nerite" Jadeite spoke drunkenly to the male with long wavy lower back dark auburn hair, rich grassy-green eyes, and pale skin.  
(Hey let's go to the bar Nephrite)

''Eah, 'et's 'o 'toe' 'da' 'ar' jith chuz Makite!'' Nephrite smiled as he pointed to the male with long white hair waist length, dark blue eyes, and medium light skin. (Yeah, let's go to the bar with you Malachite!)

The business man known as Darien rolled his eyes for the twentith time today and went back to his paper work. The limo stopped at the hotel and Darien was left to bring the bags of his friends to their rooms while bringing his own to his presidential Strip-View Suite. While his friends decided to share rooms. Jetaru and Andrew wanted to be in a room together because it would be like it was in college when the three of them shared a room. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite shared a room since they also did so in college.

Darien sighed knowing very well that his friends were going to look for some young girls who they could get a quick fuck out of, sighing he went back to his papers while drinking a few bottles of wine. It was way past 10 pm when Darien decided that he wanted to take a break from his work so he went to the deep soaking tub and sat there for what felt like an eternity.

After he took his bath he dressed in a black suit. He took the elevatar down to the lobby and went to the hotel doors, but decided against it seeing that he didn't want any skanky looking girl to throw themselves on him like they always do when they seen him enter into any club.

On top of that he didn't want to see any of the gold diggers his friends fucked with especially after his break up with Trista Meioh, his fiance and the woman who he's been with for twelve years. So he went to the bar and sat four seats away from a girl that had silky snow white hair, sky blue eyes, and fairly light skin. She was dressed in a red one shoulder halter dress.

"What can I get for you sir?" the bartender questioned after setting down a Shirley Temple in a cocktail class before the said young lady. 

"I think I drank too much at my suite and I don't want any more alcoholic beverages so how about what she's having a Shirley Temple." Darien smiled. 

"Coming right up sir, and you missy I think you need to slow down on the Temples before you get a brain freeze. I think you had enough." 

"I'm more thing good Henry, I'm great! Besides I don't have that far to walk my room isn't far." the young woman spoke which caught Darien's attention.

Darien has met many different styles and types of women from around the world he used to date the international super model in Japan as well as becoming an actress here in America, but out of all the women he's known none have ever been able to make him hard with just speaking, what a innocent Angel this girl is. He wanted to meet this young lady and find out all he could about her, so he got up and sat closer to her.

"Excuse me Miss is this seat taken?"  
"Well if that isn't the most used 80s line in the book, if you wish to sit down next to me then do so. It's not that big of a deal." She stated.  
"Very well, since you put it that way,'' Darien smiled as he sat down next to her. ''By the way, my name is Darien, and you are?" 

"Liuesia, and by the looks of it Mr. Darien you must be here on business?" 

"Yes, my father is a well known C.E.O of the Shields Inc. He enjoys making business deal in this city."

''So your father is the C.E.O of Shields Inc. and by the looks of it you don't really care for it too much, do you?'' Liuesia asked

"No, I prefer doing things at my office like a real business men should. However, it would seem that my friends and my parents seem to likes it so…"

They continued to chat and drink while acrossed the Las Vegas world their friends were having a ball. Lita had found a great club and they were dancing holes in their stilettos. Not once did they think about there friend and how she was supposed to meet them later on. They were pulling numerous guys to the dance floor and danced with them and grind their huge tight asses onto their groins. It wasn't until Lita went for drinks did the real fun begin.

"May I have one sex on the beach, two Moonshine, one lava flow, one blue balls on the rocks and a bloody Mary?" Liat asked the bartender. 

"Hey there, my name is Nephrite, how would you let to accompany me to my bedroom tonight?" 

"Eeww gross, you perv get away from me!" Lita yelled as Nephrite smiled, put a hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt by her words while Lita's friends came running over when they heard her yell.

"You wounded me, meet my friends this is Jetaru, Andrew, Malachite, Jadeite, and I'm Nephrite. And you all are?'' he asked as Lita sighed.

''My name is Lita, they're Molly, Serena, Ami, Raye and Minako.'' She introduced her friends. 

"Minako as in Minako Aino, heiress to the Aino's Soap Company?" Andrew shockingly questioned. 

"Yes?" Mina frowned.

''My parents own the Fruits Parlor Crown and the Game Center Crown…''

''My father is pondering over merging with your company.'' Mina stated.

''Do you want to dance?'' Andrew asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Sure, but don't think I'll put in a good word for you to my father.'' Mina shoved her index finger in his muscular chest.

''That was never my intention, Minako, my dear.''

They left the others and went to the dance floor, Andrew and Mina dance closed. Literally there was no space between them. She began to slow grind on him resulting in him sharply exhaling. Lita and Ami were sitting closed by drinking their alcohol watching them when Malachite and Nephrite walked up to them. ''Hey do you want to dance?'' they both asked and it wasn't long before they were on the dance floor doing the samething to them like Mina was doing to Andrew.

''Raye, your hair is in my drink!'' Serena yelled as Raye flung her hair causing more of her hair to fly into Serena bloody mary.

''It's not like your drinking it, Ser-re-nah!'' Raye teased as Jetaru walked up to Serena. ''Would you like to dance?''

''But of course, I've been dying to slow dance on someone since my awful breakup last year.'' Serena smiled as she joined her friends on the dance floor. It wasn't long before Raye was asked to dance by Jadeite and they all were enjoying themselves, well everyone except Molly who was now wishing Melvin was there with her. She lonely stared at her friends who were dancing the night away.

Sunlight creeped it way into the room and shone brilliantly over the two figures in the bed. Waking up from a deep peaceful sleep, slowly peeking out of one eye this figure was hit not by the brightness of the sun but by the throbbing between her legs. Groaning from the soreness the figure rose from the bed to only gasp in shock at her nude body. Turning back to the bed she saw the most god-like musculine guy sleeping there. But there in the middle of the bed the most shocking thing of all: the small dark blood red staining, telling her that she had indeed had sex with this stranger.

_Oh my god Liuesia, what have you done? Not only are you a love child, but you are no longer a virgin mary! Seiya is so going to kill me._

Liuesia silently and quickly dress and fled the room and once she made it to her room she put a do not disturb sign on the door. She kind of figured that none of her so called friends came back to their rooms last night. Liuesia got some new clothes and quickly hopped behind the glass door separating the tub from the shower, hoping to watch the image of what she done out of her mind. When she got out of the shower she dressed and stayed in her room all day even when her sister and her friends banged on her door.

_What happened last night?_

Darien stretched as he woke up from a wonderful and soundless slumber. He rolled over because he had thought he woke up earlier and saw the angel from last night in his bed, but when he rolled over he saw nothing figuring that he was still dreaming he rose for the bed and went to take a shower. When he was done showering he walked out of the bath room in a towel with the water droplets slowly rolling down his six pack. He quickly made note of the small dark blood red stain in the middle of the bed telling him that he wasn't alone last night and the Angel was a virgin or use to be one anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in disappointment since he thought that the angel would be a lot harder to get into bed, but apparently she was just like the rest. He left the hotel and got in the limo and headed off to his business meeting, back in the hotel his friends were waking up to greet their day and were excited to see the girls from last night again since they all exchanged numbers right before sex.

A week past and Serena and her friends were sitting on a plane on their way home. Liuesia was left alone in a seat by the window yet again while her friends talked about the men they would be dating when they returned back to Japan. But during their vacation, not once has Liuesia seen the beautiful god-like man she gave her most treasured posession too. She couldn't even remember his name only what he looked like sleeping and something that had to do with the Shields Inc. Now she and her friends were on another plane going back home. All of the girls talked non stop about seeing their guys in Japan since they all lived there. Molly was clearly overjoyed to be seeing her Melvin again.

"What happened to you Li-Li?" Lita questioned. ''Yeah you look out of it, Li-Li.'' Mina worrily stated. 

"I don't remember who I slept with. All I remember is waking up in his bed." Liuesia hang her head in shame. 

"You can't be certain that you slept with him." Raye declared while Liuesia fiddled with her thumbs ''There was a dark blood red stain in the center of the bed when I woke up.'' 

"Holy shit, your not a Virgin Mary anymore!'' Serena teased as tears formed in Liuesia's eyes.

''Serena…not now!'' Molly whispered. ''But what about him, weren't you waiting for marriage?" Serena taunted. 

"I don't know and it's not like I can talk to him I don't remember anything about him except the fact that he looks like a god and the Shields Inc. And besides he'll know something is wrong if we got married." Liuesia stated as she nearly was at the verge of tears. 

"Aw Li-Li are you sure you don't want to look for him?'' Lita questioned. ''It's her choice, it's not a big deal she lost her virginity so what it's not a big deal!'' Serena stated as she down her cocktail.

''Liuesia, I just want you to know that we're here for you if you need us." Ami said  
"Yeah, Liuesia I'm sure our father would be quite pleased that you fucked around!'' Serena laughed as the other girls glared at her.

''I'm more worried about what Seiya's going to do to me when I get back to our mansion.'' Liuesia couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

''Li-Li you can't be serious?'' Raye frowned

''Your going back to the cheater?'' Lita yelled

''We've been together for ten years, who else am I going to go to and beside I love him to death.''

''Yeah, you must have loved that guy you gave your virginity to too, huh?'' Serena laughed as Liuesia downcast her head.

''I'm sorry that I ever slept with that guy.'' Liuesia wailed

"It's alright I'm sure nothing would come of it anyway, _Li-Li_." Serena stated as she played with her finger nails. 

"Alright ladies, it's time to go back to our boring little lives in Japan and say good-bye to fun forever." Mina sighed 

"Goodbye Las Vegas!" all the girls shouted and giggled about the trip, well everyone except for Liuesia who whispered ''Good riddance Las Vegas, may you never come back to haunt me.''

8/03/13


	3. The Plan

_**Chapter Two:**_

Darien burst through the lobby doors of his company, or rather his father's company. Darien was reaching his 26th birthday and he was extremely over qualified to run, which by rights, what should rightfully his company, by all means. The meeting that Darien's father had called today was supposed to have been to announce Darien as his successor, but instead the old man had announced that Jetaru would be his successor unless he married _that girl_, Kenji Tsukino's daughter.

_That girl _was the most prominent on his father's long list of things which were that he found a wife and be responsible for his own family, not that Darien wasn't responsible, but it took a lot more responsibility and understanding to care for a family instead of just one's self and even more responsibility to run a international company.

Needless to say Darien was beyond furious with his so called father. He had been training ever since he was 10 of age years to fill his father's shoes and take over Shields Inc and the day he was supposed to take it over, his Father found a way to not relinquish his control. Darien had no need or want of a wife or a family, he had enough of his own family, especially with his Father, Mother, his two sisters, Galaxia and Juliana, his retainers Artemis ad Luna, his two nephews Gregory and Jeffery, and his one and only niece Deana.

That was enough for him. He didn't understand why it couldn't be enough for his parents. No matter, if his Father wanted him to have a wife, than by God Darien was going to do just that and nothing else.

Liuesia sat in the booth of the Fruit Parlor Crown, talking to her friend Mina's boyfriend, Andrew. He sat across from her and he was having difficulty understanding what she was telling him about his best friend Darien.

"What do you mean your pregnant with his baby?" Andrew yelled. At that exact moment that Liuesia was about to answer him, the door of the Parlor violently flew open and who walked in, but Mr. father to be, himself, Darien Shields.

He strode right up to Liuesia's booth and told Andrew to leave, which he hesitantly did and then Darien sat across from her. Snapping his fingers at a waitress, who immediately came running over to take his order. _The nerve of this guy. _Liuesia thought as she focused her attention on Andrew. He was fearfully staring in her direction.

"It is a pleasure to finally formerly meet you, Miss Tsukino, how far along are you supposed to be anyway?'' Darien sarcastically smiled as Liuesia glared at him. Of course she had known that Darien was arrogant snob who put his work above everyone, which is the main reason why he and Trista Meioh broke up, but she had hoped in her heart that the Darien she had met in Vegas was still in there. She just hoped that he wouldn't treat like he did every other girl.

"It's a pleasure to also be formerly meeting you, Darien Shields, and to answer your question I am about six weeks." She softly whispered as Darien shook his head from his impurities and Liuesia lowered her eyes. Darien's face then became a stoic mask and Liuesia couldn't bring herself to look at him. Darien really didn't feel sorry for the girl, or for the child that she was carrying and claiming to be his, but there was nothing he could do, at least not right now anyway.

He was already doing this for his parents, and the girl's father who had said that they need to correct their mistake by marrying each other. In fact if had not be for his father taking his company away from him he wouldn't even be here right now with_ this girl_. Sighing, she took out some money and laid it on the table.

"I am sorry, Mr. Shields, but I have some places and appointments I need to get to." Liuesia patted her small flat stomach softly, smiling when she felt her baby stir within her. Liuesia was coming to term with what was happening to her. There was no way she could afford a house of her own, or car, and or even take care of her own baby. There was just no way. She had been working part-time at a dinner in the center of Tokyo, and put herself through college before she asked her father for any sort of help.

She sat dejected in the booth, fighting back the tears of reality, and trying to gather soe sort of courage to leave the Parlor. Standing, Liuesia began to leave, but Darien's hand came down on hers and he forcefully made her sit back down in the booth.

"Please stay. I'd like to talk to you." His voice was smooth and deep. She had a brief thought that it should be outlawed, since it was the same voice that got them into this mess, what a smooth talker he was.

"I am sorry, but I have things to do and I barely even know you." Liueia proclaimed. ''Then let's get to know each other, a little better.'' He smiled as Liuesia rolled her eyes. "I am Darien Shields. I am 25 years old and my parents are Endymion Shields and Serenity Amino-Shields. And you are?" He questioned. "I am Liuesia Tsukino. I am 23 years old and my parents are Kenji Tsukino and Risa Hino." She softly stated as Darien's eyes widen for a split second at her mother's name. But he quickly shook it off and got back to the matter at hand.

"Miss Tsukino, your father couldn't help but explain your current predicament that he believes that involves me, but anyway, I feel that we can help each other." He said, wasting no more time on preliminaries. Liuesia sat still and carefully eyed him, not quite understanding what his motives were, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I beg your pardon?'' Liuesia questioned.

"I mean we both have a problem that I believe we can help each other fix." Darien explained to the small fragile petite woman sitting before him. Darien granted that she was outragously drop dead gorgeous and she seemed to be a very motherly sort, plus her father agreed to do the merger if they got married which would grant him acess to her father's company. "You seem to have a problem of not knowing who your baby's father is." He added as Liuesia dangerously narrowed her eyes at him.

"And your's would be what, having too many girlfriends that you'd don't have time to get married?" She asked cynically. Darien quickly restrained himself from lashing out on the girl. If he wanted _this girl_ to help him in getting what he wanted, he would have to tread carefully on the ice, for now. He forced a smile to grace his delicate lips, which was extremely rare for him, and he stared his brightest at her.

"You could say that I have parent problem, but if you could help me, that problem with women would also go away as well. You see, I've been given a hard task to complete and to do this I need a wife." Darien slowly spoke as he stared deep within her eyes. Liuesia tried to lower her sky blue eyes from his intense dark blue gaze, but his eyes were too compelling to ever look away from. Liuesia wasn't sure she was hearing him right. Was he really asking her, his one night stand that lend to her pregnancy, to marry him, the illustrious playboy son of the most wealthy and powerful business owner in Japan?

"Um…I am not sure I am hearing you right, Mr Shields, are you asking me to be your wife?" Liuesia unbelievingly gawked at him.

"Yes. I need a wife to gain my father's company and you need help with _your_ baby, if I am not mistaken." Darien devilishly smirked, for he knew that if all else failed he could play on her fear for the life of her unborn baby. Normally, he would never do a thing like that, but time was running out and he couldn't afford to go and search for someone else.

And this way he killed two birds with one stone, his father got his daughter in law and a grandchild, all for the price of one. Besides his 26th birthday was three months away and he refuse to let his father's company go to his best friend who would also be taking over his father's company very soon.

"Why me though? I am sure you could find any number of really beautiful women who would love to be married to you, never the less be overjoyed to have _your _baby. I mean you are highly exclusive." Liuesia proclaimed. Darien had to laugh at that. It was true, he was extremely picky about who he went out with, especially if it paid off at the end of the night.

"You are right, I could have anyone, but then I would be settling for something less and something that I really don't need. I know you know that I do indeed have standards set for when I finally take a wife and believe me when I say that none of the women the press has ever seen me with has even one of those standards." Darien explained.

"And I assume since you want me to marry you and I am carrying _your_ child that I have something you want or have some of these standards?" Liuesia frowned as she glared at him.

"Yes, I think you do. And I am pretty sure that you would agree with me, we could discuss what we need to do as a married couple and then go from there." Darien told her, sounding so sure that she wouldn't detest him or disagree with him.

"I…I don't think so Mr. Shields. I mean I was in a long time relationship with my fiance of ten years, Seiya Kou also a successful business owner here Japan and besides we barely know each other and even if we did, I don't think you'd like a squalling baby especially one that you say _isn't yours_, keeping you up or waking you up in the middle of the night." Liuesia said as she crossed her arms over her d-cup breast.

"I know what you think, but I am sure you will find that I am quite used to having a squalling children in the comfort of my home. My older sister has a five-year-old and a six-month-old, and my younger sister has a three-year-old. So crying, yelling, fussing, and the squalling never really bothered me." Darien chuckled as he told her and Liuesia forced a fake smile upon her lips. Darien recalled how much he adored her smile in Vegas and the feeling that she absolutely needed to agree with him.

"It just doesn't make any sense, why would you care for a child that you don't even believe is yours?'' Liuesia questioned as Darien deeply sighed. ''Let me think about it and I'll have my father get in touch with your father. Does that sound like a deal to you?'' Liuesia asked him as Darien frowned and shook his head no.

"I am sorry Miss Tsukino, but it is a now or never thing. I don't have time to wait for you to make up your mind." Darien explained. He watched her as she waged a silent war inside herself. Liuesia looked down at her hands and then continued to weigh her options in her head.

''If you are so sure that the baby is mine why don't you just marry me, but if you feel that you need to prove that the baby is mine we could always do a DNA test.'' Darien stated. ''You wouldn't think that things could go from good to bad to worse in just the space of a few months? Besides I think we are marryig for all the wrong reason. I always thought when I got married I would be marry for love not because for our parents or for our wants and needs.'' Liuesia proclaimed and Darien frowned.

''But you have a child to think for now and need I remind you that your father claims it is my child and not to mention your father purposed that we got married which is the main reason why you and I were put on national television. Beside if you do not go through with this wedding it would reflect poorly on your father. And haven't you already caused him enough embarrassment seeing that you are a Love Child.'' Darien declared as Liuesia glared at him yet again. ''Fine!''

''What's fine?'' Darien knowingly smirked

"Yes, yes I'll marry you, you spoil little rich boy!." Liuesia breathed. Darien sat still for a moment and then he smiled devilishly. Reaching across the table to stroked her hand, and then he spoke.

"It's okay. I think it would be best if we got things over with a soon as possible. I think that we should go and get some things from your father's house and you can move immediately into mine." Darien stated as he turned and saw the waitress coming over to finally collect the money that Liuesia had left on the table before their conversation began.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked as she alluring smiled at Darien. Darien nodded and then the waitress scooped up the money and angerly walked away.

"I really don't understand." Liuesia said as she watched Darien stand and she rosed after since he didn't offer her his hand.

"You will be living with me. It would make things much easier and I don't think that our parents will want to wait to start planning our wedding." Darien explained as he lead her out of the Parlor. Liuesia nodded as she fumbled around in her purse for her bus pass. She slung her ragdy coach purse over her shoulder and walked toward the bus stop.

Liuesia couldn't tell Darien no because he had been right after all. And she also couldn't tell him no out of fear for her father's reputation. She wasn't afraid to lose anything for she had nothing to gain. Yeah she was Kenji Tsukino's daughter, but he really didn't help her unless she really needed it, which was right now.

Besides she didn't want to go and stay with Anne and her husband Alan. She loved her best friends dearly, but she didn't want to impose on them like she did in the pass. Maybe after they got used to being married to each other for some years, maybe then Liuesia would feel a bit more secure and comfortable around her friends once again.

"If that what's make you feel better about our situation then okay." Liuesia tentatively smiled as Darien followed her to the bus stop.

"You do not have a car, do you?" Darien asked.

"Obviously if I'm taking the bus, you would think that I don't have a car." Liuesia stated as she sat down on the bench at the bus stop. Darien frowned and pulled her up by her arms. ''But your Kenji's daughter, I thought he took good care of you it would appear that he did by the way he came into the office and demanded that I married you.''

''No, my father only just begun to take care of me I guess it's because he does not want my baby to be a love child like I was.'' Liuesia stated as Darien steered her toward a luxurious black Benz that was parked at the curb. ''So how did your father and your mother meet?''

''Kind of the same way we met.''

''So they met on vacation?''

''Yes, they went on a vacation to Paris, France.''

''The city of love?!'' Darien shockingly questioned as Liuesia nodded her head. ''When my mother came back to Japan she was pregnant with me, but she was also married to Takashi Hino, the politican.''

''So what happened between your mother and her husband?'' Darien asked as they both got into the car. ''Well he never found out because he was never around long enough to notice anything different about her. After I was born I stayed with my mother's parents and I never really heard or seen my mother again until she was in a hospital bed dying and that was also when she told me everything except if I have any older or younger siblings.'' Liuesia stated as Darien began to drive to her father's house.

''Well how did Kenji find out you were his daughter?'' Darien questioned.

''It was an accident really, I put in an application to work for him and on my interview with him I discovered that he was my father. At first when he found out I was his child we did about thirty DNA test and then he paid me to keep me quite, but it wasn't like I wanted his money I would never go to the press for anything. But his wife Ikuko became highly suspicious of him.''

''Let me guess she thought he was having an affair with you, right?'' Darien questioned as Liuesia nodded her head. ''And the rest of my story, I think you know.'' Liuesia stated as Darien smiled ''Yeah, everyone knows the rest. I mean it was all over the news.''

"I'm so glad that you find this funny, my life has been nothing my tragedy since the day I was born.'' Liuesia snapped as Darien coughed into his hands.

''Anyway I hope you know what I expect out of our arranged marriage, right?''

_Edited 9/08/13_


End file.
